Players and Purposes
by Christeazy
Summary: Austin is the player, and Ally is the new kid that everybody has been talking about. These two didn't exactly like each other as you think they would. Every relationship develops, but does it develop like Austin and Ally's? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Players & Purposes  
>Ally P.O.V.<br>Why is Austin so popular. I just don't get it. Every time he talks to me, I know exactly what he thinks our relationship works. He is hitting on me, and I'm playing hard to get. I hate boys who assume stuff, and they know good and well that it's not true. This is my second day at this new school.

I'm already caught in Austin's little tricks. He was with this girl, which I heard that her name is Kira. She gets on my last nerve. She is always wearing the same jeans everyday, and she has dated the same guy 7 times. I was walking down the hallway with Trish. She moved while I was still in my hometown. Then I came a year later.

Austin left Kira and walked up to me. Smiling. Trish and I rolled our eyes at him.  
>"Look. I don't want to be late to class, so I suggest you step aside, or things won't be so hot." I warned him."Look Ally. I know your little game. You play hard to get don't you?" I looked confused, but mad at the same time."You know what your game is. You hit on every girl you think is cute, break they're heart with no care in the world, and go to another girl. It's like you have a life cycle."<p>

I explained to him."Yeah. You like me, don't you Chestnut?" Okay. This guy doesn't make any since."No! Why would I like a player?!" Did I sound a little offended?"A cute player ." He winked. I shook my head at him, and went to my class with Trish."So. Do you like him?" Trish asked me.

"Trish. You've got to be kidding me. He is a player. How many times do I have to say it? He is always thinking stuff that doesn't make any since. I don't even know him that well." I sat in my seat."Every time he ask you that question, your always getting offended." Trish sat in the seat next to me."They're two definitions of offended. One is when you know it's not true 100%. The other one would means your trying to cover up what your really feeling. The offended I'm feeling is the first one." I explained once again.

I have a feeling that I have to explain stuff way to much. Thanks to Austin, I so waisted my time in the hallway. I could've talk to my friends that I met. I have a few friends that I talk too. The bell rang, and Austin and his little crew walked into the classroom. I bet he was trying to be late on purpose, just so he could look cool.

"What's up Chestnut." Austin took his shades off."Can you stop calling me Chestnut. When I was born, I was not named Chestnut, so stop calling me that." I turned around to face him."No can do Chestnut." He kept teasing me. I hate getting teased."Shut up Austin!" I slapped him on his face. The teacher saw, and all the students just stopped and stared."Ally Dawson! For a new student, I'm highly surprised that a girl like you is already getting in trouble."

Austin kept kicking my seat. I looked back at him, glaring."I'm not putting up with this today. You two, go to the office now. We walked out the classroom together. All we did was glare at each other."Thanks a lot Austin!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "What! Your the one who slapped me Chestnut!" He screamed too.

My mouth was wide open. The word Chestnut , leaded him to get slapped in the face. I sped off to the office, and sat in the chair. I glared at Austin as he sat down in the other seat."The principal walked in, and saw both of us in here."Oh no. Austin, would did you do this time?" The teacher already looked sick from this conversation."She's the one who slapped me in my face."

Austin pointed at me."Because he keeps calling me Chestnut! My name is Ally Dawson!" I yelled. Austin and I started arguing back and forth."ENOUGH! You both did something very childish in this case. Ms. Dawson, this isn't entirely Mr. Moon's fault." I looked over at him, glaring."Slapping somebody is never the way to handle things, just because he keeps calling you Chestnut. For you, you should know this by now. Acting like that is only going to get you into a whole bunch of trouble."

We were still glaring at each other. I'm already dealing with a boy that isn't worth dealing with."Your punishment for this, ought be fair. Austin and Ally, you two will be working in the library for 3 weeks, so you might want to cooperate with each other. If I see any arguing, I'll give you a job that you will really not like. Your working their for the rest of the day today. I'll call your teachers and excuse you from class.

I'll send any homework your teachers send, and give them to you. You two can go."  
>"WHAT?! How am I suppose to know what to do on the homework?!" Ally yelled, worried."Looks like slapping people wasn't a good option." The principal said."Ugh!" I groaned angrily, and left the office.<p>

I heard Austin, yelling at the top of his lungs. He left too, walking right past me."Thanks a lot, Chestnut." I pushed him out the way, so I could go to that library first.

This is the worst day of my life. This is so not happening! Working with the player is the worst thing that I can ever imagine right now. I can tell by his face that he feels the same.

This school sucks. Can I please move back to my old school, with people that I knew weren't players?!


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Outcomes & Good Outcomes

Chapter 2: Bad Outcomes & Good Outcomes  
>Austin P.O.V.<br>I looked at all the dumb books that were on the shelf. Chestnut already grabbed a handful of them, to start working."I don't want to do this crap!" I threw the books on the floor."Are you seriously going to throw the book on the floor, right after the principal said no arguments." She was putting the books on the shelf, as I just watched her. This is the most boring thing I've ever done."Here." She threw a ton of books in my lap.

"Hey. Maybe if you hand stuff to me, then it wouldn't cause any arguments." I threw the books on to the floor."You can't do anything that people tell you. Your so, vain and selfish." Chestnut kept putting books on shelves."Hey Blonde boy. Can you do a favor for once. One girl with Amber hair can't do this herself you know." She kept looking at me like something was wrong.

"Yeah. Doing work like this, is not my thing." I took my phone out to look at myself."My thing isn't to get in trouble, and work at the library for 3 weeks with a boy like you. So get up and do some work. In fact, I don't think the principal would be happy to see this lack of working that's going on here." She said, going over to the door."You wouldn't." I stood up, giving her that don't play look.

"Watch me!" She was sprinting as fast as she could to the office. I ran over to the door. I got off my tracks when the door hit my face. I rubbed it, and kept on running to Ally. When I came up on her, I picked her up by her waist, and ran quickly to the library. But then, things got worse.

The principal saw all of this. We both looked at her with our eyes looking big. She went over to us. Looking highly disappointed."Now you two aren't doing your job. Guess shelving books aren't good enough." The principal crossed her arms."What do we have to do?" Chestnut asked.

"Cafeteria duty." I'm sorry, I think I mistook her words."WHAT?!" We both said in unison."Yes. It's quite dirty in there. I suggest you get cleaning." The principal walked back into the office, as Chestnut and I, looked at each other with our mouths hanging open."Race you there!" I screamed, running to the cafeteria. I saw Ally following me. We both laughed at what was happening. I grabbed a mop, and hit her with it. She was all wet.

She grabbed one to, and hit me back with it."Chestnut! Your going to pay for that!" I yelled. I started to run away, because she was about to torture me with that mop. I duck down when she swung."That's why you missed! Ha!" I laughed, sticking my tongue out.

"You are so dead!" I picked her up again, as she kept screaming and laughing at the same time. I started laughing too. I soon put her down to catch my breath.  
>"Oh my gosh! My close are soaked." Chestnut looked at her clothes. She went over to the mop that was on the floor, and started moping the floors. I wanted to help this time, so I picked up a towel, and wiped down the tables.<p>

"You play to much Austin." She looked over, smiling at me."Yeah. Um. My real name is David." I said."Are you serious?!" She asked, looking shocked."No! Just kidding." I laughed because she actually believed it. I saw her face turning a light pink."Are you blushing?" I asked, trying to get a good look at her face.

"No!" She whined, covering her face."Stop lying Chestnut!" I was poking her arm a couple of times."Stop!" She swatted at me. Then the whole chasing each other with cleaning uses were brought up again. We were just laughing the whole entire sat down, catching up with our heart rate again.

"You know. This was much better then working in the library." Chestnut admitted."Yeah. Your not as bad as I thought you were Ally." I admitted."You finally said my actual name." She looked surprised."Shut up Ally." I nudged her with my elbow. We just smiled at each other for a little while.

I was lost in her beautiful smile. All of the sound that I heard before. I couldn't even hear it. Ally was the only thing I would ever want to hear. Suddenly I felt embarrassed, because I saw something in my face. I just ignored it, and kept looking at Ally. That's when I realized that her hand was in my face."Austin!" She had yelled a little softly. I had just notice that the little blurry thing in my face was her hand. I scratched my head, and redeem myself to say something.

"Oh. Sorry about that." I said, nervously. We both laughed from my lack of attention.

Kira P.O.V.  
>Oh no that girl didn't! Sitting there, hitting on Austin. I wanted to come in there and slap that girl in the face. I was peeking through the cafeteria window. I was just in the hallway, going to the bathroom, and I see this crap.<p>

"Oh I will so get you, Ally Dawson." I was doing my wicked laugh. I already have a plan that will be perfect to mess up her whole high school life here. I do that to anyone who hits on Austin like that. I walked away, feeling good about myself, when suddenly, I had fell and tripped on the ground."AHHHHH!" I screamed before a big thud appeared."WHAT WAS THAT?!" I saw Austin and Ally get up to come see what was going on,"Oh crap!" I took my boot off, and ran as fast as possible.

I slid into the bathroom, and my whole body hit the wall, and I fell down again. I got into the stall, and used it. I needed to use the bathroom anyway. That sure was a close one.

Now, I have to get ready for my big break out plan. This is starting to get very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3:Plans and Rivals

Chapter 3: Plans and Rivals  
>Ally P.O.V.<br>Yesterday was really fun. Being with Austin wasn't as bad as I expected it to be. Just the two of us all alone was the perfect way for us to gain a relationship. Maybe something more than just being friends with him. I just walked down the hallway, with confidence in myself.

Then everything just stopped when I saw Austin talking to one if his friends named Dez. I laid my hair to the side, trying to bring my energy back. I felt sweat connecting with my lavender shirt that had my back showing.

I was going to run away, and forget about the whole confidence thing. But Austin already noticed my appearance, and he came up to hug me. Should I hug him back? Am I going to say something stupid? Am I going to shut up, and keep on asking myself questions?

I finally did the right thing, which was to hug him back. A hug that sent shivers down my spine. No spit to come in my throat, which was leaving it like the Sahara Desert.

Austin what have you done to me. We released, and he smiled at me."Hey Ally. I'm not sure you met my friend Dez yet." Dez had turned around with something in his mouth."Your still trying to eat that rubber chicken?!" Austin asked.

"Yeah! But it taste really good! Only if it would break apart, this would be the best meal I ever had!" Dez didn't look appealing when he was trying to eat that chicken. Okay. If you really want Austin, then you have to act cool. Acting like a fool isn't going to get you anywhere Ally.

Ask him about something."What were you going to ask me Ally?" Austin asked like he was interested."What? What are you talking about? I asked him confused."You said you were going to ask me something. What is it?" Dang it! I talked out loud when I was really trying to talk to myself again.

Of all times, it had to come down to this. My description of Austin has changed, and I do something as stupid as this! What the heck is wrong with me. Was I speaking out loud this time?"Oh. I'll ask you later." I put my hand in front of his.

He grabbed my hand and smiled."Don't forget it." He let go slowly. I hope I wasn't blushing. I felt my cheeks to see if they were hot."I'll talk to you later." Austin gave me one more beautiful smile before he left.

I touched the hand he had touched. Emotions filled me inside my body. Emotions that I loved the feeling to."Looks like somebody has a crush!" Dez finally took that rubber chicken out if his mouth.

I finally noticed he was talking."Whattttt?! I don't like Austin." I tried to lean on the locker that I was near, but I suddenly slipped and almost fell on the floor."See. Even when he's not around you still act like a fool." Dez rolled his eyes."Not true. I acted fine." I crossed my arms and smirked. Dez was giving me that don't lie face.

"Okay. Maybe I do act like a fool. But at least I don't act snobby around him." I explained.  
>"Yeah you do. Every time you see him your like this. Hey everyone. I'm Ally Dawson. I can flip my hair all day, and get guys attention while doing it!" Dez had a girly tone of voice.<p>

He strutted down the hallway. I started laughing really hard."I DONT WALK LIKE THAT!" I said, trying to contain my laughter. I went to my locker, and got all my stuff before I went to my class. Well, now Dez knows the thing I would never tell.

Kira P.O.V.  
>"Oh no she didn't just steal your man!" My friend Brooke exclaimed."I know! She is not going to get Austin, and I'll make sure she doesn't. I have a little plan in mind." My evil smirk came upon my face.<p>

"I love it when the evil comes in you. Spill." Brooke leaned in so I could whisper it into her ear. I explained everything that I saw yesterday, and we were going to act out a little scene for that. We walked into our first period, which we saw Ally sitting with her best friend Trish.

I can't wait until I see her cry about all of this. Brooke was as excited as I was. A little friend helped us."Oh my gosh Zeke! You are so annoying! I would die to punch you in the face!" Brooke exclaimed for everybody to hear.

All of there attention were focused on us. Like how it always is at this school."Get out of my seat, or you'll be sorry!" I yelled next. We both started beating him up badly. But it wasn't real. We're just really good at acting out. One of our specialties.

"Kira and Brooke! Go to the office now!" The teacher exclaimed with anger."Whatever." Broke and I said with attitude."They suck at getting a hint!" Brooke laughed her head off as we were on our way to the office.

"Oh girlfriend. There's more to it then this." I smiled as I took my seat in the office."So. You slapped a boy in class huh? What is up with everybody getting in trouble lately?" The principal asked. She's always wondering about stuff.

"Look. I don't have all day, so just tell me what my punishment is!" Brooke."Since you want to get that attitude, then you two can work in the cafeteria with Austin and Ally. You better get use to it." The principal thought she was all slick.

"Oh don't worry. We will." I smiled pretty like."Okay then. After school. Be there. Bye ladies." The principal spun back around with her back facing us. We walked out the office, smirking at each other.

This is just to easy...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Anonymous & Always Love at the End  
>Brooke P.O.V.<br>"Come on. Austin and Ally are headed to the cafeteria right now. Let's go." Kira and I were headed to the cafeteria. It was to mostly humiliate Ally, so Austin will think she's pathetic. That is the whole part of the plan. We saw Ally cleaning the tables. Like I'm going to work. I'm just here to humiliate, and get a laugh.

We stared at her until she noticed us. She looked up looking confused."Don't give me that dumb look. We got in trouble by slapping that guy in first period. Now we have to work with you. At least Austin is around." Kira gave her an evil smirk."Why did you guys slap him anyway?" Ally asked us."Don't worry about it."|

I told her."Well it's pretty obvious. They only slap that guy so they can be in here with us." I saw Austin coming in with his backpack. He threw it on the floor, and came over to us."How did you know about that?" Kira asked."It was so obvious. You slapped a guy just like how Ally did to get sent to the office. I'm not stupid."

Austin leaned on the table."Oh. So you were paying attention to Kira instead of Ally.  
>What I heard was that she was staring at you with a smile." I started the torture.<br>Ally glared at me, as I smiled."Yeah. At least I'm not jealous with the fact that the guy I've dated has moved on. You guys are just mad at every girl who hangs with Austin. Aren't you?" I know she didn't have the nerve to get all up in my face.

I didn't say anything at that point. Ally was trying to be slick. That's why her dumb tail was on that floor in that hallway."Ha! Someone would have to be hypnotized from a professional to be jealous of you." Kira and I laughed at her hilarious comment."Why are you guys even here? I just wanted tis to be with me and Ally. We already know what you guys are trying to do, so their is no point to be sneaky with everything." Austin keeps defending Ally.

I have a feeling that he likes her back. We have to stop that conflict. I looked over and saw Kira's eye twitching. I grabbed her arm, and dragged her over to another side of the cafeteria."How did they find out about our plan!" Kira's voice was raising."It was kind of obvious Kira. You did the exact same thing Ally did to get in trouble. If we had done something else it wouldn't be noticeable until the moment we told them." I explained.

"YOUR SO DUMB!" Kira yelled with fiery.

Austin P.O.V.  
>I looked over at Ally. She looked really down, and I don't like it when people are down. Especially with Ally."Hey. Ally." I got her attention. She looked a little startled.<br>"Come here. I want to show you something." I motioned for her to follow me. While Brooke and Kira were fighting, and nobody was at school, I want to have fun with Ally. We went outside to the beautiful summer breeze that was still coming along.

She looked at the view in shock to see that they were a whole bunch of flowers surrounding the school. I picked up a flower, and put it gently in my pocket. She blew a daffodil in my face. I wiped it off because my vision was getting blurry.

I saw her running away fast. I sprinted over to her, and picked up. Then I put her on the ground gently. I picked up all the flowers from the ground, and put them all on her. I was on top of her so she couldn't go anywhere. After we were done playing around, we caught up with our breath.

This was even better than the first time we spent time together in school. I just smiled at her. That's when I realized we were breathing on each other because I was still on top of her. Lord. Please tell me she couldn't see me blushing. But I saw a little blush creep up Ally's cheeks.

I got off of her, almost loosing my cool in the process."Oh my gosh! It's almost time to go. We should head back inside." She suggested. I dug through my pockets as I saw the white flower was still in it's beautiful shape."Yeah. Of course." I could feel the nervousness in my voice.

I held her backpack for her, including mine. The cafeteria still looked dirty from when we came in there. Well, you should never leave kids by themselves after school.  
>"Hey Ally. Since it's already dark, would it be okay if I walked you to your house. I just wanted you to check and see if you are safe." I said.<p>

"Sure. I'm not doing anything important anyway. Let's go." We walked out the school. I'm glad that it was barely silent on the way of going to Ally's house. We always mess with each other in the most funniest way. I would also call it flirting.  
>Because of Ally, I don't want to be a player anymore.<p>

I just want to fall in love, and be with the person as long as I can. Ally has made me change in a great way. She makes everything I do better, and I want to do bette now that she is in my life. Kira and Brooke never made that impact on me."Well. This is my house right here." Ally pointed to the house. It was kind of big. I seriously wouldn't care if it was small.

I walked her up the steps."I had a really fun time Austin. Sorry I'm saying that like it was a date, but I did really have a lot of fun." Ally said. I smiled nervously."It's okay. I had a fun time too." I leaned in to hug her as she hugged me back. She was about to open her door with her ket, and I almost forgot about the flower."Wait." I reached for her shoulder.

She turned around looking curious. I pulled the flower out, and got closer to her. I was putting it in her hair. She smiled as I did so."You got my favorite type of flower too. Thank you so much." She hugged me tight, as I returned the favor."See you tomorrow Austin." She smiled before she closed the door.

At least she has a hint that I like her. But it's actually more then a like.


	5. Chapter 5: Romance and Revenge

Ally P.O.V.  
>"Trish! He actually gave me a flower! I'm so not lying." I was on the phone with Trish, telling her about all the things that happened today."Somebody is being crushed on. And you didn't want to believe me!" Trish exclaimed."Look, you were right on this one, but on some things you cant be trusted on. An example is money."<p>

I told her."Yeah. But I was still right about everything." I laughed. I kept admiring the flower that Austin gave me. I was hearing a lot of yelling going on. It's my parents. This is everything that was happening.

My dad is so naive. All he understands is how to be dumb. He wanted to invite my mom over so that me and my mom can see each other, and we have a really close relationship. Now me and my dad... Not pretty. He is so lazy, and he doesn't even care about the things I'm doing. All her cares about with me, is when I'm not around to be his assistant. Which I am not.

I bet my mom stormed out the door by now."ALLY! MAKE A SMOOTHIE!" My dad yelled from upstairs."Okay." I got up from my bed, and trudged myself downstairs to the kitchen. When my strawberry and banana smoothie was done I went back to my room. It was tasting really good.

My dad stormed into my room, already forming a frown on his face."Why are you drinking my smoothie?" He asked."This isn't your smoothie. You said Ally make a smoothie, so I got up and made one. You didn't say yourself. I was getting thirsty at the moment too." I looked at my phone, and saw that Trish hung up. Typical Trish.

"I meant it for me!" My dad pointed at himself."Well you should've said that. Even if you did I would've been sitting on this bed the whole time." I smirked."Give me some then! If you can't be given better instructions." He said. He pulled his hand out, trying to reach for my smoothie."Wait a second." I kept drinking until the cup was empty. Then I handed it to him"Enjoy." I smiled at him.

"UGHHHH!" He stormed out of my room. That's when I focused back on my homework. All I needed to do was one more equation, and I'll be done with everything. When I was done, I put all my things in my backpack, and plopped on my bed. I groaned with pain because my head landed on my phone.

Then the vibration vibrated my head. I had gotten a text. It was unknown, but then it said Austin on there. I went into the bathroom with my phone. For one, because I needed to think about this to myself from going crazy about it, and two, because that smoothie really got me to where I needed to pee.

I sat on the toilet as I was thinking of something to respond with. Hi and Hey are to lame. Ally! Make it not lame. Duh! Ugh! I hate it when I talk to myself and I think I'm right. Then another conflict comes, and you act dumb to yourself. That burns me!

It has been 5 minutes since I've been in this bathroom, trying to think of what to text to Austin. I just went with a hey, and waited until he replied. He's probably doing something since it took me forever. He finally replied. I went back to my room because I calmed down a little bit.

Our conversation is better then I expected it to be.

Kira P.O.V.  
>"So. He gave her a flower. She is really not going to enjoy what happens tomorrow." I said evilly."How did we get so good at spying on other people, and ruining their lives?" Brooke asked me."I know right." We gave each other a high five. I whispered in her ear about how we were going to get her back."<p>

That's when we fell out of the tree we were on to spy on Ally. Seriously! Every time we make the perfect plan to destroy Ally, a fail comes into the situation. Oh well. At least our plan is thought out.


	6. Always Something

Ally P.O.V.

I walked through the school, feeling very nervous about seeing Austin. I didn't see him so far, so I decided to go to my locker. On my way there, Brooke was rushing past me. She had bumped my shoulder (on purpose of course) and knocked me down on the floor. I looked up at her, trying to see what her problem is.

"Oh. Sorry about that." She said. She didn't sound innocent at all."Look Brooke. I'm tired of the crap you and Kira are doing. If you try to harass me one more time, I swear you will not like it." I was giving her a threat.

"Oh please. You couldn't beat someone up for your life." Brooke pushed me down."Not even for this girlfriend." She punched me in the jaw. I was about to cry. "I'M TIRED OF THIS!" I got back on my feet, and punched Brooke in the nose hard. That's when I put my hair up, and started fighting.

I grabbed Brooke's long hair, and pounded her hard on her neck. I'm sick and tired of the crap she is doing to me. Brooke grabbed my sloppy bun, and swung me around. Then I kicked her on the leg to where she fell on the ground. She dragged me on top of her, but I slapped her hard on the side of her head. She punched me a couple of times, but I was still fighting.

Austin and another boy tried to make their way out of the big crowd that was forming. Austin tried to yank me off, but I was kicking Brooke in the face. Then the other guy got Brooke from punching me in the face. Austin put me down, as I took my rubber band out.

"Dang Ally. What was that for?" He asked me."She started everything because she bumped into me in the hallway." I looked at Brooke. She had a really bloody nose. I grabbed all my stuff from the floor, and walked with Austin to our first period.

"You go girl!" Dez shouted, and gave me a high five."I saw the whole thing. You were pounding her to no end Ally." Trish also gave me a high five."I'm so glad that you finally defended yourself." Trish smiled at me."I'm pretty shocked about it." I looked at Austin. I saw him looking at me, with this lost looking face.

Trish smiled at what was happening. I rolled my eyes, and took my seat. I just took notes, feeling good about myself. Now all I have to do is get Kira out of the way. I have no idea of what I'm going to do with her. She stormed into the room, and came up to my desk."HOW DARE YOU BEAT MY FRIEND UP! YOU FIGHT HER, YOU FIGHT ME STUPID!" She had punched me in the face. Right in front of the teacher. I fell out of my chair.

I had gotten up. I didn't even bother putting my hair up for this one. I seriously didn't care if the teacher was watching. I kicked her in the stomach. She came back swinging at me. We had fell over a girl's desk, and she moved automatically. I was on the bottom, and Kira was on top. I swung at her a few times so she would get off. We were punching each other in the face at the same time. I got my ugg boots, and kicked her off me. I only got to my knees before she came back at me for another hit.

I grabbed her arm, and I pulled her on the ground. I hit her in the face as fast as I could. This was way harder then the fight I had with Brooke. Kira kept swinging at me. She had punched me in the stomach. I kept my reaction to it in, and I kept fighting her. I was swinging so hard this time.

I saw Trish blocking Austin, so he couldn't get to me. Kira was seriously making me tired, but I kept on going. Brooke joined in. So now they're trying to double team on me. The teacher was trying to call the office, but they didn't respond. She gave up, and walked out of the room. I heard the class saying OOOOOOO the whole entire time. I pushed Brooke on to a desk, and she trampled over it. Kira was grabbing on to my arm. She had pushed me on the ground, and started kicking me. I stopped her leg, and flew her on to the floor.

We both got back up, and grabbed on to each others's hair. Everybody in the class was trying to break us up, but we were punching each other hard, while we still had a good grip on each other's hair. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I heard somebody screamed to the top of their lungs. I looked up to see that the principal and our teacher were standing in the doorway. Kira released, and glared at me. I returned the hatred. We went down to the office. Now I'm in this place again.

Brooke had to go with us, because the teacher saw the fight I had with her, and the one with the double teaming thing. We all sat in all the chairs. All of us were not enjoying this. The fact that I have to sit by them is even worse. "You girls are in this office again because..." She started the conversation. All three of us were screaming about what happened. The principal was very aggravated. "SHUSH! One at a time. Who ever started this whole thing can go first."

I looked over at Brooke."Okay. So I was just walking down the hallway, minding my own business. Then, Ally comes and pushes me down like she has no since." OH MY GOSH THAT'S NOT EVEN TRUE!" I yelled."Ally! Let her finish before you open your mouth!" She yelled at me. I sat back down in my seat. Brooke looked at me like I was crazy. I looked back at her with bucked eyes.

"So then she punched me in the face, and I had a bloody nose." I glared at Brooke."Now you can go Ally." "Finally." I said."So I was going to my locker so I could go to class. Brooke comes up, and bumps into me with her shoulder on purpose. Then, she started talking about some other crap. Then, she had punched me in the face. That's how she got knocked out in the end of everything."

I looked over at her with my arms crossed. "Okay. So we heard both of the stories on you two. Now let's go to Ally and Kira, I want to hear about you two. Kira, you can go first." I just rolled my eyes. She's going to let the girls that caused all of this tell their story first. Kira was lying about everything too. They get on my last nerve. My second week at this school, and I'm already going to be called a bad kid. And I'm not even a bad kid.

If I don't stop their lies, that's what's going to happen."Okay. So since she was getting mad that I beat Brooke up, she was yelling in my face, and she took the first hit. So I got up, defending myself, and hit her back." I explained. They know that's how it all started, but they want to lie so I'll take the punishment."I have a feeling trusting Ally wont be any harm. Ms. Dawson, go back to class."

I was so relived when she said that. I walked out the room doing my happy dance. Of course it looked horrible, but I was still happy about everything. I heard Kira and Brooke screaming their heads off.

I'm still sad that Austin and I working in the cafeteria is over. Kira and Brooke just got themselves another punishment. I took the notes that I had missed from earlier. I wrote so fast, no matter how messy my handwriting was. I have some serious OCD issues with my handwriting. I was done right when the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff, and was ready to walk to my next class, which was English.

Somebody grabbed my arm. I turned around quickly, and saw that it was Austin. I blushed a little just by the way our positions were. I just wondered about what he was going to say to me. "Ally. I have to ask you this." I was very nervous because of the tone of his voice. For the type of person he is, I never knew he could sound so serious."Can I take you out sometime."

He said nervously. I looked at him in shock. I thought to myself, if I was going to reply, I would've sound like an alien instead of myself."Sure. I'm free on Friday." I told him.

"Great. What if I picked you up at 6:30?" He asked."I wouldn't miss it." I replied."Cool. See ya later." Austin walked away, as I kept staring at him.

And I thought this day was going to be horrible.


	7. Feeling Proud & Fearing Possibilities

Chapter 7: Feeling Proud

Before I introduce you to this chapter, I would like to explain why it took me a while to update. Austin and Ally are having some troubles that I'm not enjoying. Austin and Ally have different people they're dating now, and the whole show just turned on us Auslly fans, but since I have people who enjoy Auslly, plus this story, I decided to post this chapter anyway. It is short, but at least you have an update. R&R please!

Austin P.O.V

"It's about time you asked her out on a date. I've been waiting like, forever for this to happen." Dez said. He was trying to eat the ball he brought over to my house.

"Yeah. I've been waiting for myself to ask her out actually. I finally did it though."

I said, setting up the play station."Where are you going to take her?" Dez asked me, while he was still trying to eat his ball."I don't want to take her to a dinner date. That would be to awkward. We're going to the movies."

I already had the perfect plan. We were suppose to be doing homework, which is what I told my mom, but we were just talking about girls instead."Can I come too! I don't have anything to do on Friday." Dez begged me.

"Sorry bro, but I just want this to be me and Ally." I said."UGH! LIFE IS SO UNFAIR!" He tried ripping the stuff off the ball, but it didn't work. I rolled my eyes, and chose my player on the play station.

I was just so happy that I finally get to go on a date with Ally. Maybe I should ask her what movie she wants to watch. I was going to, right after Dez and I defeated the zaliens on the game.

But it turns out that I didn't need to call her, she called me instead. I answered it, and put it on speaker."Hey Ally." I said into the phone."Hey Austin. I was just wondering what we were going to do on our date on Friday."

"I was going to take you to the movies." I was focused on the game too. I was not going to loose this level. It's looks way to easy to fail it.

"Oh. Can we go see Gravity?!" I could hear the begging in Ally's voice.

"Okay. We can." She screeched on the phone. I laughed loudly."Well that's all I was concerned about. See you tomorrow Austin." Ally said."Later."I hung up the phone. Then Dez and I were getting into serious business with the video game.

Ally P.O.V.

"I still can't believe you have that flower still." Trish looked at me in disbelief."Just the way he gave it to me. It was so cute!" I gushed over the moment."I'm so glad that he finally asked you out. It's about time that boy came down to his senses." Trish pointed to her head.

"I wasn't going to tell you that, but okay."

I laughed at what she said."Yeah. I've been waiting for him to ask me. I think I started liking him, before he started liking me." I said."It doesn't matter which one liked who first. All that matters is that you like each other, and your going to go out.

You can't tell me he doesn't like you now. He asked you on a date for crying out loud." Trish said in disbelief.

"I know." I twirled the flower in my fingers."I know something we can do tomorrow. We are going shopping for your date!" Trish said excitedly."Your getting me fancy clothes for a date that includes watching a movie?" I asked her confused. She wasn't making any sense from what I'm hearing.

"No! Just nice clothes to wear for him. Did you seriously think I was about to buy you a prom dress?" Trish snapped at me. Looks like she had won this one. Well, whatever she was winning anyway."So, are you coming with me are not?" Trish asked impatiently. Typical Trish."Yes I'll go. Unless you don't buy me something crazy like last time.

I imagined the dress. It always haunts me."I was just messing with you. I didn't actually buy that dress." Trish said. We paused for a moment. I guess we were both thinking about how the dress looked liked."EW!" We both yelled at the same time. We laughed in the process.

I know I'm excited about Austin asking me to a date and all, but I don't know how it will all go. What if it was just a regular night to where nothing really told us about having feelings for each other. Or something I never expected to happen.

Just maybe. Anyway, I looked at my wardrobe just to make sure I really needed to go shopping. All I had was really dressy things, because I love wearing dresses to school."Are you sure I need to go shopping Trish. I have enough dresses in here as is." I pointed to the closet.

"Those are for wearing to school. This is a date we're talking about here. We're going to that mall." Trish kept looking at my closet."You do have a point." I admitted."Don't I always have a point?" Trish asked."Not when it comes to jobs. You got so mad at you boss when you were working at the smoothie place.

You put an orange in his mouth, and left." I explained. She looked up to the sky like she was thinking about all the events that happened."Oh yeah. Well let's just say some things that I'm right about." We both started laughing again.

I want to have as much fun as I can. Because this may not turn out the way I had planned it to be. Maybe staying friends could be an option, but maybe not.


	8. Who Doesn't Love It!

Chapter 8: Who Doesn't Love It!

Trish P.O.V.

Shopping with Ally is harder then I thought it would be. When we first walked into the mall, she saw something she liked in the display. But then, she started liking more and more stuff.

She says this is the most hardest decision she has ever had to make."Okay I don't want to go with a dress because I'll look to dressy, but it's so cute. Then you have the gold tank top with jeans that look really cute, but I have to dress a little bit more nicer than this."

Ally had a whole bunch of stuff in her hands. This is the first time she has ever freaked out about what she was going to wear."Ally. The gold top is fancy. It has the ruffles on the top, and then you have the flair on the bottom. How much fancy do you need to have?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I'm really over my head aren't I?" She asked me."I think your coming out of your head. You need to stop worrying so much. Your way to stressed about this. Just sit down, and relax for a little bit. Then you can go back to looking at clothes." I reasoned with her.

And plus. She finally stopped talking to me while I was reading a fashion magazine.

But I celebrated way to soon. She had found another outfit she liked. I was so mad I just wanted to run out the store, and keep on running.

Don't worry Trish. Maybe she wont talk to you about it this time. She'll find out all on her own. I thought to myself. I relaxed, and kept on working on my survey that was in the magazine."TRISH!" Ally was running over this way."Later!" I exclaimed, and started running.

I was trying to find a way to get out of this mess. I looked down, and saw an escalator. I ran down them. Ally was to close to just stand there, waiting for the thing to go down by it's self. Ally grabbed my arm, and ran back up.

"I wasn't going to talk about my outfits. I was talking about something else." Ally and I walked back to the upstairs part of the store. She grabbed the clothes she had picked out."What were you talking about then?" I asked confused."That!" Ally pointed to the other end of the mall. I saw it.

Austin and Dez were here! What are they doing at the mall anyway. Hm?"Don't worry. At school tomorrow I'll get to the bottom about it." I said it like it was no big deal. Because it really wasn't."Yeah. If you don't forget." Ally told me.

We went downstairs. We saw jewelry, and purses. I looked at one purse that would so match my pink shirt. Then I saw a gold purse that glows too. Ally had a gold dress, and a gold top. She can just use her dad's credit card because I don't have any money.

I ran over to Ally. She was looking at some gold jewelry."Ally! Look what I found." I showed her the purses I picked out."Oh my gosh Trish! They are so cute." Ally was admiring the gold shiny one so much."I really want this one."

She put it into her own hands, and put it on her shoulder to check it out."I'm getting this one. Credit cards are awesome." She waved the credit card."How did you get that credit card?" I asked her."My mom gave me this, because when you left my house I told her about everything.

Then all of a sudden I got this. Ally's awesome." Ally made the most weirdest pose, and started dancing."Yeah. Let's just cut whatever this is, and pick which outfit you're going to wear." We went back up stairs. For me, the decision would've been simple. For Ally. Ummm. Not that easy.

"Ally. Go with the dress. You'll be in the dark with Austin. He'll compliment you a lot more, and you might get something that was never expected to come." I gave her the reasons. Her smile appeared on her face."Nicely explained Trish. I'm going with the dress. But this'll be an addition to my school clothes."

Ally looked at it in awe."Okay." I laughed. We went over to go pay for everything. I even got myself something in the process. Shopping is so fun. Guys are seriously missing out.

We tried to find a shoe store so Ally would find the perfect shoes. We saw some that matched perfectly with her dress."Ally. You should so get those. Don't you just love sparkly stuff." I admired the shoes."Trish. You love sparkly stuff."

She told me."Oh yeah." I finally realized. I'm not selfish. I was just thinking about how good the shoes will look."But still. Look at how pretty they are. Try them on, and see if you like them." Rack Room is just the best shoe place.

We walked over to the aisle, and it took us forever to get the right shoe size for Ally.

"Found them!" Ally exclaimed quietly. She started trying them on. They looked so good on her feet. But there was something that we didn't realize.

Austin and Dez were in the exact same store as us. They can't see what Ally's wearing."Ally! Head to the back." I pointed to the back of the store. I sprinted while Ally was struggling to run fast."Ally run faster!" I exclaimed."Is it my fault you wanted me to try this on so bad, and now your forcing me to run faster!" She yelled.

I rolled my eyes, as she sat down on the bench in the back. She finally had both of the shoes on."But it was so worth it." She smiled at herself in the mirror."Let's go pay." Ally was taking the shoes off."Ally. Have you lost your mind. Austin and Dez will see us. They'll probably try to take a peek at what you bought."

I exclaimed."Your right. But how are we going to get out of here?" Ally asked."I guess we're going to have to wait until they leave." I was already bored. It really takes Austin that long to find some dumb shoes.

20 minutes later

"You have go to be kidding me!" Ally got up frustrated."My mom said she's here to pick us up, and we still haven't paid for the shoes."Okay. I'm not waiting any longer. Let's go." Ally and I walked over to the desk.

Austin and Dez were way to close to us, and the employee was taking forever. He moves like a slow robot."HURRY UP!" I yelled. That's when he was in a hurry. Ally gave him the money, and she took the shoes."Thank-" I cut her off by yanking her arm.

"No time for thank you. Let's go." We both tried to rush out the store, but it was to late."Hey guys. We didn't know you were gonna come here." Austin greeted us. I got in front of Ally, as she put the bags in front of her."We had the same reaction about you guys." Ally said nervously.

"Wait if you saw us, then why didn't you come talk to us?" Dez asked, with a stupid expression on his face."Because we didn't-" I was about to say something mean, but then Ally put her hand on my mouth."We didn't have time because my mom is here right now to pick us up."

Ally and I were scooting closer to the door."LATER GUYS!" We both ran out of the store, both of us were sprinting this time. Ally's mom was right in front of the mall. We climbed in quickly, and we were out of breath when we sat down.

"Wow. Those clothes in there took you guy's breaths away, didn't they?" Ms. Dawson was filled with laughter at that joke."Yeah mom. That's exactly what we are.. out of breath... for." Ally could barely say her sentence.

She turned around to look at me. The faces you make when your trying to say that was crazy! Yeah. Because it was crazy.


	9. A Date That Was Not Expected

Chapter 9: A Date That Was Never Expected

Dez P.O.V.

"Austin is at school. His big date with his crush is tonight. How do you feel?" I asked while recoding Austin on my camera."I feel great. Ally is just the type of girl that makes you better at things, and motivates you to do stuff." Austin explained."To many words I don't understand. I'll go with the great."

I started editing stuff on the video. That's when I saw Ally and Trish walking in our 4th period class. Austin looked at her nervously. I saw a little smile on his face.

"Austin. I need you to say something about you and Ally." I said."What?" Austin asked.

"Can I please go to the movies with you and Ally tonight?" I begged."Is it about me and Ally, or you being included with us?" Austin asked."Partly you guys, mainly about me. Something like that." I sat back in my seat.

I saw Ally take the seat next to Austin's other side, and Trish sat next to Ally. I glared at her."Do you have a problem Dez?" Trish asked."Yes. What is the name of this building?" I asked. Ally looked over at Trish, which Trish looked like she was about to hit me.

I looked over, and saw Austin messing with Ally. He took her notebook. She stood up, and reached over so she could get it. Austin's arms are to long, and Ally's arms are to short, so it was really hard for Ally.

He finally gave it back to her, and they smiled at each other. Kira and Brooke walked in. I looked at them in disgust. Kira got in my face."Hey! Don't do that unless you brush your teeth." I pushed her out of my face.

All of my friends laughed at what I said."Don't laugh Austin! When I start brushing my teeth all of y'all will be looking crazy." Kira stomped off with Brooke. She just kept looking at Ally like she had a disgusting outfit on.

I don't have time to think about girls who have disgusting breath. I have a video to make."ACTION!" I shouted. I was so ready to roll.

Austin P.O.V.

Ally looked so pretty today. Just the way her face looked. Had she done something different with her style. When I first met her, she seemed like the shy girl style type. Now she's just showing everybody off. I don't mind it at all.

I just kept staring. Man Ally. What have you done to me. Just thinking about her, how she looked, me having a date with her tonight. That brings me back to when we saw her and Trish at the mall yesterday.

They were acting so strange. I wonder what the whole running out so fast was all about, but I'm way to distracted to ask. All I wanted to do was look at Ally all day. I heard somebody behind me.

I turned around, and saw that Kira and Brooke moved to other seats. They are so annoying. Am I famous or something, because I have a lot of people on me at the moment.

I know when I dated them, they were those wild girls that I was seriously end to back then. Now I like other type of girls. That one girl sitting on my left. I saw Kira whispering to Brooke. Probably another plan that they're planning to split me and Ally up.

I already knew they were going to do something like that. I just ignored it by staring into space. That's what I usually do in my classes. I do have some bad in me, but half of it is gone."Hey Austin. I have to tell you something after class."

Brooke tried to sound all innocent. I showed her in my face that I was annoyed, and I didn't want to continue this conversation. She still kept on talking."I don't want to hear it." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. It's something important, but if you don't want to hear about it. I guess I'll just shut my lips." Brooke said."You should've shut your lips from the start." I turned back around. What was so important that they wanted to tell me anyway? I wanted to ignore it, but I was just wondering what the heck they were up to this time.

And this time, I didn't know what it was. I guess you'll find out sooner or later. The bell finally rang. Just finally. I walked down with my three best friends, one crush.

Kira and Brooke kept making ugly glances at Ally.

I saw her eye twitching."Hey. They're just haters. Don't worry about them." I put my hand on her shoulder. I saw her blush a little."Your right." She stopped looking at them. We walked in to our next class.

Our teacher is so ugly. Sorry this wasn't mentioned before, but I didn't want to talk about it. She has the worst lisp in the world. Especially when she says words that have an S in them. I can't help but laugh about it.

I can hardly understand any of the words she's saying. It's not like I'm listening anyway. I just heard her talk while I'm on my phone. I always get in trouble in this class. I just don't know why.

Oh, maybe because my attention is least focused on when I'm in here. Most of the class fails because she sucks at being a teacher. Ally is the only one who is passing this class. I already know Dez is failing for sure.

He said he hasn't studied for anything for 3 months. He's been getting Fs on everything lately. I'm at the D range as usual. At least I still have my reputation on the line.

I'm 3 periods away until I get to take Ally on a date. My mom said she was going to drop me off, and I would meet up with Ally.

Why does waiting always come at the times when you don't want to wait.

6:00pm

Ally P.O.V.

Oh my goodness! My date is starting in 30 minutes. Minus the time that I have to be there. I was still trying to get my fingers and toes painted. I had decided to go with good, since my dress is gold itself.

I finally finished the last nail, and went on to which lip gloss I wanted to wear. I always go with the lighter pink. It just looks prettier. I had put just enough on my lips. I was still wearing my bathrobe and towel on my head when I was taking a one hour shower. I had been in there since 5, and I made sure my skin wasn't wrinkled.

I smelled like a sweet strawberry flavor. Then I decided to put the perfume on. I finally put my dress and shoes on. My dress had no straps on it. That's why I was wearing a jacket over it.

I did my hair a certain way to where it was wavy as always, and I pushed all of them to the other side of my shoulder. My bangs were sticking out, but not the crazy looking type. They were just where they needed to be. I got my little purse, and put everything I needed to be in there.

I put lotion on my legs, arms, and face as I was waiting for my mom to call me downstairs.

6:40

"ALLY COME DOWNSTAIRS! YOU CAN'T MISS YOUR BIG DATE!" My mom shouted so cheerful. To mention, a lot cheerful. My palms were sweating. I just had my strawberry lotion on them, but the smell was still there.

"Okay mom." I walked out with my mom to her big car. The whole car ride she kept talking about me and Austin. I was kind of dazing off because I didn't know how this date was going to turn out.

I just looked out the window. I was more focused on the buildings then I was on my own mom. We had finally arrived at the movie theater. My heart was pumping, my stomach was thumping, and I could barely swallow.

It's like the feeling you have when you have to go to the bathroom really bad, and your always changing your position when you have to. But that feeling from me was all nervous.

My mom had spotted his moms car. I saw Austin. His hair looked really nice, and he looked really cute. The whole nervous feeling was coming back to me. He smiled at my appearance. I saw him blush a little. Was it because the way I looked.

Looks like the whole conversation with my mom and his mom were going very well. Austin put his fingers on his lips to tell me to shush. Austin snuck out of the car, and went over to mine. He opened it for me, and helped me get out the car.

"Thank you." I tried to say normal, because I was still nervous. Our moms didn't even noticed that we snuck out. We were waling up to the ticket booth, which was surprisingly wasn't long. There was only a family and that was pretty much it.

Austin and I were making our way into the movie theater. Since we had a some time left before the movie started, we went to go get some food and drinks."It's pretty easy when you sneak around with my mom. She doesn't notice anything when she's focused on something else." Austin explained.

I laughed because of that. We just went tin no sweat."Yeah, and then hours later, my mom realized what had happened and gets mad about it." I finished his reason.

"Yeah." Austin and I laughed while we were making our way into the movie theater.

We sat in the middle. He had let me picked my seat first before he sat down. I was very nervous. While we were watching the previews, I had realized his feet were next to mine. They were so much bigger then my foot."Why are your feet so bigger than mine." I asked shocked.

"Why are your feet so smaller than mine." He tried to do an impression of my voice. I laughed at the impression he was making."I wasn't making fun of you. I was just asking." I said, but he didn't believe me."Yeah, and I was just wondering how to." Just the way his girly impressions were.

It just kills me. I laughed so hard, I had to cover my face. He laughed because of me. That's when he leaned in a little to where he was touching my shoulder. I looked over at him nervously. Good he didn't see the face I was making, because I probably would've frightened him.

The movie had finally started. I felt so bad for the girl, but I am always interested when it comes to space, so I kept on watching. When it was to the middle- end part, Austin put his arm around me. I was still watching the movie, but I was blushing while doing so.

I've never been so nervous in my whole entire life.

Brooke P.O.V.

"I know he didn't just put his arm around her!" Kira whispered shouted. I was angry too. After all we went through to keep them apart, and it all comes down to this. We had to think of a distraction. I whispered to Kira, as she nodded her head in agreement. We went down to Austin and Ally by climbing seats.

Who cares if we were getting into people's way? We have something to do. We got right into the middle of Austin and Ally. They looked at us annoyed. I know Austin wanted me here. I mean, Kira here.

"JUST HAVE TO GET THROUGH! LIKE MOVE!" Kira yelled, as the whole movie theater told us to be quiet."Maybe taking the stairs would be much easier." Ally whispered. I just glared at her. That's when the police were coming in.

"COME ON! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" I suggested. We both ran out with the police chasing us.

We screamed for our lives.

Austin P.O.V.

So that's what they were talking about in 4th period. They just came to distract and get a laugh. Like seriously? That's the only thing you were worried about on a Friday night. They really need to find a hobby, and get over themselves. The movie had ended. I didn't want it to.

Ally was leaning on my shoulder. We both picked up our belongings, and walked out the theater. Our parents weren't here yet, so we waited outside in the parking lot.

"That was really fun Austin. I hadn't realized how cool you were until I got to know you better." Ally admitted to me.

"I hadn't realized how beautiful you were until I came to my senses." I said out loud. No people, I didn't keep it in. She looked up, and smiled at me."You really think so?" She asked. Ally looks beautiful in the moonlight."Yes. Yes I do."I got closer to her. We were leaning in closer.

That's when I felt her lips on mine. I've been waiting for this to come. I took my hands out of my pockets, and put them on her waist. She put her arm around my neck.

I always wanted to kiss her ever since I met her. Us hating each other, working in the library and the cafeteria. Our relationship gets closer and closer.

Now I think we're just a big item now.


	10. Chapter 10: He Makes Me Happy

**Hey everyone! I'm finally back with this fanfiction! Reading the reviews again made me feel like I let a lot of you down, so I took the time to write this just for you guys. And if they're some errors than my bad, I've been a little shaky with that with other fanfictions and this one. R&R, I love all of you guys! (Kissy face) **

* * *

><p>Ally P.O.V.<p>

Oh my goodness! I am finally dating Austin?! I had my first kiss last night, my first date in my whole entire life, and a boyfriend. He finally said I can come over to his house today. The thing is that I hope nothing is awkward."ALLY HAS A BOYFRIEND ALLY HAS A BOYFRIEND!"

My mom was singing off key. I was at my mother's house because she hates my dad, and wanted me to come here.

Still singing like she can sing, I decided to lay my clothes out so I could get ready to go over to Austin's house. It's mainly to meet his parents, but it's more like we're just sitting on the couch watching a movie.

It took me hours to get well dressed up so I could look representable for his parents. I don't want to be like his past girlfriends when they would act really immature. I feel like his parents deserve their son to have a girlfriend that is very easy going, and is not trying to go to fast in our relationship.

Plus, I wonder if Kira and Brooke are behind bars from that little scene they wanted to have at the movie theater. I can't believe they tried to wreck me and Austin's date like that. Actually, I could believe it.

"Ally. Are you ready?" My mom asked."Yes mom. Just don't freak me out too much to where I say something that'll make his parents think I'm insane." I told her."Well I think you're going to be just fine, and they'll like you a lot.

You're a very amazing person, and if they can't see that then that's there loss." My mom tried to get my hair all dolled up. I fixed it to the way it was, and walked to my mom's car until she was done getting ready herself.

"Oh my gosh Ally. Why are you freaking out? You know what to do. You're very friendly and outgoing, and I'm sure you won't mess anything up." I gave myself a little pep talk."Ally, why are you talking to yourself?" My mother asked."Because I'm so scared my heart could come up my throat any minute!" I yelled.

"I thought you were going to be more excited than nervous." My mom started the engine."I feel like both mother. I just keep thinking about the bad things instead of the good things." I explained myself."And that's exactly where I was getting to this conversation. Stop worrying about if your going to mess up.

If you don't think about messing up, then you aren't going to mess up. So relax and act like yourself, and if they don't like that then his family can go hit the road. Literally." I laughed. She is right, so I'm just gonna act like my normal self, and not try to act all sophisticated. Even though, I am sophisticated when it comes to these things.

My mom and I just sat in the car in silence, waiting until we got to Austin's house. I wonder if he either lives in a really huge house, medium, or he lives in a shack or something. I don't know, I just get those feelings.

I looked down at my phone, and I was expecting a text message, but I didn't see anything. I've never been so bored and impatient in my whole life! That's when Trish texted me about Austin.

I decided to stay quiet and not tell my mom, and texted Trish back instantly. I only text faster when I'm bored. I wish I brought my book along.

That's when a call from Austin came up on my phone, and I felt pretty occupied."Hey Austin. I'm on your way to your house right now. The drive there is just longer than I thought it was going to be." I kept laughing the whole time because Austin decided to make a whole bunch of jokes for me.

I can't say any of my jokes. They may seem hilarious to me, which they are, but my friends say to just keep my mouth shut. Especially Trish. I don't even think she listens to me most of the time, unless I mention shopping or something.

"I also have to say, my parents get a little over the top when we have company, so I was just warning you to watch out for that." Austin told me."That's okay. I love parents that go big. I mean, I'm like that myself. Especially when projects come along."

"Yeah, I can tell. You're a very intelligent and beautiful girl." Austin complimented. I started blushing, and chewed on my hair for a little bit, and that's when I thought of a response."Thank you Austin. You look good yourself."

"Yeah, it's a gift." I laughed at his humor. Maybe this will turn out better than I ever imagined.

"We're here. Now, just act like yourself, just like I told you before." My mom mentioned once again."Okay mom, I got the message." I got out of the car, and looked at is house. It turns out that his house is huge!

"Wow. This is beautiful." My moms stared at in awe."I agree with you." I joined her."Okay, let's ring the doorbell because I guarantee they have one." My mom jogged up the stairs. I looked at the fountain they had in front of the house, and they had 8 stairs you had to go up just to get to the front of the door.

My mom rang the doorbell, and we waited for someone to answer the door. The door open, and Austin was standing in the doorway."Hello Austin. I'm Ally's mother. You can just call me Penny." My mom greeted."Nice to meet you Penny." Austin shook her hand."You two ladies can come in." Austin opened the door wider and let them two walk in.

"Oh hello! We're Austin's parents, well obviously. This is my husband Mike and I'm Mimi." Austin's mother said friendly like."Hi, I'm Penny."Both of his parents shook my mother's hand."And this lovely one is your daughter, Ally. Nice to meet you." They both shake my hand."Nice to meet you too!" I say excitedly."I already love the girl." Mike comments, as Austin's mother agrees. "Oh, I saw the house, and you have a lovely home." My mom commented.

"Oh thank you. It took forever for my husband to buy it. I don't know why he would have second thoughts." They three of the grown ups laughed."I'm sure these two would like to take the living room to watch a movie or something." Mimi looked at the two of us.

"Yeah, we'll watch a movie." Austin let me walk to the living room first."We can talk in my office. There are so many things to be told. If you guys want some snacks they're all in the kitchen." Mike mentioned."Oh, we'll be in those." I laughed at Austin.

"I don't know why you were warning me. I like your parents. They seem like really outgoing people." I told him."Yeah, it's just that they can get crazy at times." Austin looked embarrassed.

"I wish I had parents like yours. My mom and dad don't live with each other anymore." I looked down sadly."Did they get a bad divorce?" Austin asked."Yes, but it's okay. Now I get money to go shopping with Trish." Austin made a small laugh.

"You have The Maze Runner?" I asked him."Yeah. Do you want to watch it?" He smiled at me."Yes. I wanted to see that movie but my dad wouldn't let me because he didn't want to. Which was very unfair."

"Good thing I won't tell you you can't." Austin said, and got up to put it in the DVD player.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Austin asked as he was standing up."Ice cream sounds good. Like fruity mint swirl." I mentioned.

"Funny. Everything you want, I have." Austin smirked and went into the kitchen. I decided to follow him because I didn't want to sit in there alone."Since a whole bunch of trailers are going to be on, we can just grab some things before we go back in the living room." Austin suggested.

"Sounds great." Ally looked around to what she wanted."Can I have some celery too?" Ally asked."Yeah. Get whatever you want." Austin kissed her forehead. I got some celery with some ranch, including some yummy looking carrots.

While he got chocolate Oreos, vanilla ice cream, and popped some popcorn for the two of us."Okay, let's go. We both look pretty occupied." Austin and I laughed once again. We held our food to the living room, and sat it on his beautiful coffee table. Then, we sat on the love seat. Okay Ally, the part that I was most afraid of. Sitting on the couch with him.

Just make sure you don't fart or slouch. Act classy, and be a lady. Austin turned off the lights with a remote, and I didn't think his house could've impress me even more than it already is. The movie was coming on, and it started with a teenage boy in an elevator, going insane. Plus, he was puking up water. Kinda gross.

"What? How can a movie just jump to things like this?" Austin asked."I know. I read the book, and I think it did that in there too. I don't know, maybe we'll find out in the end or something." I took some popcorn and put it in my mouth.

Austin rested his arm behind my head, but his arm was still on the couch. I wanted to lean back so I could feel his soft arm on the back of my head, but didn't I want to be that affectionate yet, I still don't know.

Why am I still thinking like this when I'm dating him? I went from thinking he was a jerk, to starting to form a crush, and now I don't know what the heck to do because he put his arm close to me. Something is seriously wrong with me.

I focused on the TV instead so I could give my brain a little bit more of a break. That's when my brain went right back to thinking too much.

I took the bowl of popcorn and put it in my lap. Then I leaned on to his shoulder, and he looked down and smiled. I didn't want him to see me looking, because it was one of the secret moves I was trying to make. I can be really good at those at times.

"What the heck? Now they're talking about the people who sent them there. They should've started the movie out with what happened instead of the guy." Austin explained to me. I love guys who debate about these things. You know, since I always argue about books I've read with my mom all the time.

"I know. Now we have to watch like 45 minutes of them saying, who sent us to this place? It's all too much. I would've been great if I made this." I told him."I bet it would. This would be my favorite movie if you created it." I smiled secretly.

It's good to get compliments from a guy. Especially when you feel their own skin on yours. After that, we just kept on watching the movie, and they pushed the guy into the two walls. What a trip? Doesn't that just make their chances of getting killed higher? I would rather have more people than less. Bigger crowds mean they won't take me and they'll take the other guy in line.

Anyway, we heard laughter coming from my mom and Austin's parents. Austin's eyes were closed."What's wrong?" I asked him."I think my parents are going to humiliate me for the 100th time in my life." Austin said.

"It's okay. Like I said, I like your parents." I rested my hand on his leg."I think your mom is leaving. Don't you want to say bye real quick?" He pointed back to his front door."No. Let's just keep watching the movie. I feel the same way you do." Austin and I laughed, and we got really close to each other again.

"I'm glad I spent my evening with you. I would've been so bored if I stayed at home." I told him."I'm glad your enjoying time with me." Austin kissed my cheek, and I couldn't help myself from smiling from ear to ear.

His parents walked to the kitchen, trying to not disturb us. I would've been just fine if they did, but Austin was thinking the opposite.

He got some popcorn from my lap, and put a lot in his mouth. It kinda felt weird now, because since his parents were near us, he stayed quiet, and he was probably hoping that they would leave.

I just sat there normally, hoping that Austin would stop thinking his parents were embarrassing. I would rather have parents that care than parents who got a divorce, and a dad has been acting like a serious jerk to his daughter ever since.

But, when they left, Austin started doing more things that seemed affectionate. He scooted me in very close this time, and that's when that feeling in my stomach and heart just started having these pounding feels in my body.

I just decided to relax and not worry about it so much. If we're dating, then we need to be comfortable with each other. Not let things be awkward, because I can be the most weird and awkward person ever, and he would probably think I was bizarre.

As I was watching the movie, things in it got more and more scary. They were climbing up the maze from those monsters that were chasing after them, and I kinda jumped up when it just came up out of nowhere.

If I had watched this in the theaters, I probably would've excused myself to go to the bathroom for the rest of the movie. Then my mom would be looking all over for me and still couldn't find me in there.

"Are you getting scared of something?" Austin noticed my behavior, and I just looked up at him."No, not at all. Okay, maybe a little but I can handle it. It's not as worse as other movies I've seen."

"Yeah, like La La Land that you told me about."

"Look, it's a very inspirational movie on friendship." I say, and the two of us just laughed.

After the Movie

"Bye Mr and Mrs. Moon, see you later." I hug both of his parents, and Austin walks me out to my mother's car."Hello you two. How was the movie?" Ms. Dawson asked."Awesome!" Austin shouts."Terrifying. But I still had fun." I say with enthusiasm.

"Take care Austin, see you later." Mrs. Dawson says as I get into the car."See you later!" Austin says. My mom drives off and looks at me."So, how was the date?"

"Mom, it was great. I had a really fun time with him." I smiled."It looked like you had a good time. So should I start putting more gas in my car if this becomes more than a one time thing?"

"I would recommend that you do that." My mother and I laughed, and I see that Trish has sent me a text. I check my phone, and I'm shocked.

Trish- There's some serious trouble on you and Austin's hands...


End file.
